1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recovery devices for water extracted from the atmosphere, specifically to a gravity-assisted water saver system, and a method for its use, that can be connected so as to collect the condensate from an air conditioning system, sanitize it with vapors released from dissolvable tablets, such as the chlorination tablets used for treating swimming pool water or bleach tablets used for laundering purposes, and then divert it for constructive use without the condensate coming into direct contact with the sanitizing treatment tablets used with the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioning condensate is generally an unutilized resource. The condensate extracted from air cooled by automobile air conditioning systems drips continuously in small quantities onto the pavement or parking surface beneath the associated vehicle, whereafter it evaporates into the atmosphere. Similarly, the slow drip of water extracted from the air cooled by residential air conditioning systems, and other devices using air for other similar cooling, is typically directed to an outside location, where it is allowed to fall onto the ground under a discharge pipe for eventual evaporation. However, a significant amount of condensate is produced over time, particularly by residential air conditioning systems. With the use of reclaimed water becoming more urgently needed and commonly accepted for an ever increasing variety of non-potable and potable uses, as a result of the burgeoning populations and escalated depletion of potable water reserves worldwide, it would be useful to find an efficient and cost-effective means by which to reclaim air conditioning condensate and divert it to a useful purpose, such as toilet flushing, pressure washing, other cleaning purposes, and replacement of swimming pool water that is continuously being lost to evaporation and needs to be maintained above a minimum level that assures proper pump operation in associated filtration systems.
One reason for a prior lack of interest in the recovery of air conditioning condensate is that by the time it is discharged from the air conditioning system, it is generally laden with algae, bacteria, viruses, and/or other disease causing agents. Also, chlorinators commonly used for other purposes, such as those employed for the treatment of swimming pool water, were generally too large, too overpowering for the comparatively small amount of condensate that would require chlorination, and/or too expensive to allow easy adaptation for air conditioning condensate reclamation. However, since most homes in warm climates have air conditioning systems as well as swimming pools, and further since potable water is often used to replace the continual amount of swimming pool water lost to evaporation, a chlorinating system that could appropriately sanitize air conditioning condensate for its use as replacement water for swimming pools would preserve significant amounts of potable water over time, and provide a benefit to the public, particularly where less groundwater depletion would be involved. For homes having air conditioning systems but not a pool, air conditioning condensate could be reclaimed for cleaning use, flushing toilets, or any other gray water use that may arise. The present invention provides such a system, which has safety and manufacturing advantages over previous systems made for the same purpose by the inventor herein.